It's My Heart Worrying You
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Yong Ha tidak pernah secemas ini. Jae Shin akan mengorbankan dirinya demi suatu yang sia-sia? Yong Ha harus menjadi yang pertama yang mencegahnya!/1st fict in this fandom/warnings inside/RnC onegai/


**Disclaimer: KBS Korea**

**Warning: typos, OOC, first trial, modif-canon**

* * *

><p><strong>...enjoy...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~It's My Heart Worrying You~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

Demi pagi yang sudah mendatangi Sungkyunkwan, Gu Yong Ha, pemuda flamboyan itu bahkan tak dapat lebih lama lagi bersolek seperti biasa. Hari ini Ia memakai seragam sebagaimana pelajar lainnya, biru putih, bukan pakaian hanbok berwarna cerah seperti biasanya dan dia tidak membawa kipasnya seperti biasanya. Dengan langkah tergesa dia berjalan menuju ruang makan asrama Sungkyunkwan untuk sarapan. Bukan karena dia merasa lapar, tapi lebih dari itu dia sedang khawatir. Namun, bukan Gu Yong Ha jika emosi khawatir terpeta jelas di wajahnya, hari ini pun dia tetap memamerkan senyum cerianya pada semua orang. Meski begitu jantungnya entah mengapa terus berdebar-debar sejak kemarin.

Kemarin, Hong Byuk Seo, si orang misterius yang selalu menyebarkan surat merah berisi ancaman ke seluruh Joseon, menyebarkan lagi surat-surat itu dan menyatakan malam ini dia akan muncul di Woonjoong. Bukan kemunculan si misterius Hong Byuk Seo yang dikhawatirkannya, karena dia sendiri juga tahu siapa sebenarnya Hong Byuk Seo itu. Namun, kali ini yang menyebarkan surat itu bukanlah Hong Byuk Seo, melainkan seseorang entah siapa yang bertujuan untuk menjebak Hong Byuk Seo yang asli.

Yong Ha sama sekali tidak peduli siapa Hong Byuk Seo palsu itu. Yang dikhawatirkannya adalah seseorang yang akan terpancing untuk hadir di Woonjoong juga dan menangkap Hong Byuk Seo palsu, si Hong Byuk Seo asli.

"Geul Oh!"

Yong Ha berjalan lebih cepat menghampiri pelajar lain yang berjalan malas-malasan agak jauh di depannya. Rambutnya yang panjang itu dibiarkan diikat sebagian di tengkuk. Pemuda itu menengok pada Yong Ha dengan pandangan malas, seperti biasanya. Sambil menggigit apelnya dia berdiri menunggu Yong Ha menghampirinya. Dia bahkan tidak memakai seragam. Julukan Geul Oh atau kuda liar memang pantas diajukan padanya, Moon Jae Shin, pelajar yang kerjaannya hanya tidur di hampir semua kelas Sungkyunkwan. Sehingga sekarang bahkan dia jadi adik kelas Yong Ha karena dia harus mengulang pelajarannya setahun lagi.

Yong Ha mengalungkan lengannya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi dua inchi darinya itu sambil menghela nafasnya karena berjalan cepat sejak tadi. Pemuda itu, yang dipanggilnya Geul Oh, cuek saja dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Pagi yang cerah. Iya 'kan, Geul Oh," desisnya di sela-sela dia menarik nafasnya.

"Hm," jawab Jae Shin sekenanya, lalu menggigit apelnya lagi.

Mereka lalu berjalan bersisian masih dengan posisi Yong Ha mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jae Shin menuju ruang makan Sungkyunkwan. Jae Shin adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Yong Ha sudah terlalu hapal setiap watak dan tabiat sahabatnya satu itu. Jadi dia tidak marah jika Jae Shin hanya menggumam saja menjawab pernyatannya. Dia semakin memamerkan senyumannya sampai mereka tiba di ruang makan.

Ruang makan riuh diisi pembicaraan tentang Hong Byuk Seo yang akan muncul lagi. Yong Ha menghapus senyumannya demi memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi Jae Shin. Namun, ketika ditemukannya Jae Shin tetap cuek seperti biasanya dia pun segera mengambil tempat duduk untuk kemudian bersiap sarapan. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak lapar. Rasa cemasnya mengalahkan rasa laparnya. Belum lagi telinganya dipenuhi pembicaraan Hong Byuk Seo dari seluruh pelajar di ruang makan itu. Jadilah dia hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya tanpa berniat untuk makan. Tak jarang matanya memperhatikan sosok Jae Shin di depannya yang sedang menikmati sarapannnya. Yong Ha ikut tersenyum ketika Jae Shin tertawa mendengar Yoon Shik yang mengasihani Hong Byuk Seo.

.

.

Malam datang lebih cepat—menurut Gu Yong Ha. Dan sejak tadi dia tak menemukan Jae Shin dimana pun. Sementara tadi didengarnya pengumuman bahwa Sungkyunkwan akan ditutup dan penjagaan akan diperketat sehingga tak ada seorang pun pelajar yang dapat keluar masuk. Pintu gerbang Sungkyunkwan ditutup lebih cepat. Jam malam diberlakukan lebih cepat dengan para penjaga Sungkyunkwan berpatroli di seluruh Sungkyunkwan. Hal yang dikhawatirkannya, dia takut akan jadi nyata.

Yong Ha tidak bisa memejamkan matanya meski dia berusaha bahkan lilin kamarnya sudah mati. Dia lalu memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju suatu tempat yang diyakininya orang itu ada di sana. Tembok belakang Sungkyunkwan. Dan benar saja seseorang baru saja melompat dari sana. Yong Ha yang sedari tadi cemas pun tersenyum. Dia mengenal orang itu. Terlalu mengenalnya sehingga gesture tubuhnya pun dia hapal meski hanya bulan yang menerangi pagar belakang Sungkyunkwan itu.

"Mau pergi kemana, Geul Oh?"

Pemuda urakan itu tampak terkejut mendapati Yong Ha yang muncul di depannya—dengan senyum lebar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Meski begitu dia tidak mau repot-repot menjawab dan malah beranjak melangkah meninggalkan Yong Ha. Tapi bukan Yong Ha namanya kalau dia tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun dari sesuatu hal yang ditemuinya secara kebetulan. Kali ini pun begitu juga. Selain itu ada hal lain yang dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kalau kau mau main kartu, aku bisa jadi lawanmu. Kalau mau minum arak, di kamarku ada beberapa botol," ujar Yong Ha pada Jae Shin sambil masih tersenyum santai.

"Kau bukan tandinganku," elak Jae Shin. Dia sudah akan melangkah lagi.

Yong Ha tahu Jae Shin keras sekali jika kemauannya sudah bulat. Namun dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jae Shin keluar dari Sungkyunkwan. Dia harus mencegahnya. Disentuhnya bahu Jae Shin,

"Itu jebakan," ujarnya sambil menatap dalam pada mata Jae Shin. Jae Shin tampak bingung dan serta merta berhenti.

"Mereka mengejarmu, tahu tidak?" tambah Yong Ha lagi. Kali ini sirat cemas terpeta di wajahnya alih-alih senyum seperti tadi.

"Kau?" Jae Shin bertanya bingung meski wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Yong Ha menatap lebih dalam mata pemuda di hadapannya,

"Jadi, kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" ujarnya, dihelanya nafasnya, "jadi menurutmu aku ini hanya idiot yang tidak akan hapal tulisan teman dekatnya? Aku?" tambahnya lagi.

Ya. dia tahu. Dia sangat hapal pemuda di hadapannya ini. Rahasia terbesar bahwa Jae Shin adalah Hong Byuk Seo pun dia tahu. Surat-surat merah berisi peringatan itu ditulis dengan tangan. Yong Ha tidak bodoh sehingga dia tidak tahu tulisan seorang Moon Jae Shin yang sudah dikenalnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Yong Ha tidak bodoh sehingga tidak tahu kalau teman selama sepulu tahunnya ini adalah jago panah dan hong Byuk Seo itu selalu menyebarkan surat ancaman itu dengan panah ke seluruh penjuru Joseon. Dan dia menyimpan hal itu sendiri karena dia tahu kalau Jae Shin bahkan akan membawa rahasia itu sampai mati. Kali ini ketika dia mengakui kalau dia mengetahui rahasia Jae Shin pun tidak lain adalah untuk melindungi pemuda itu juga.

Tapi Jae Shin hanya tertawa miris. Dihempaskannya pegangan Yong Ha dari bahunya. Dia sudah akan melangkah berpaling dari Yong Ha.

Yong Ha berkeras lagi. Digenggamnya erat bahu Jae Shin.

"Jangan pergi," ujarnya pelan, " kau tidak takut apa? Kau bahkan bisa mati," tambahnya.

Cemas yang sejak tadi pagi menghantam ulu hatinya kini muncul lagi. Sedikit lega ketika tadi dia merasa sempat menemukan Jae Shin dan mencegahnya. Tapi kini Jae Shin benar-benar seolah kuda liar yang tak dapat dipasang kekangnya.

"Takut?" Jae Shin balik bertanya, ditatapnya balik mata Yong Ha, "kenapa harus takut? Hidup ini bahkan tidak seru lagi," tambahnya dengan nada pesimis.

Yong Ha tidak habis pikir. Apa yang ada di benak Jae Shin hingga dia bahkan tidak takut tertangkap. Di luar sana menteri perang sudah menyiapkan banyak pasukan untuk menangkap Hong Byuk Seo. Dan jika tertangkap bukan tidak mungkin Hong Byuk Seo akan dihukum mati. Jae Shin akan dihukum mati. Dan Jae Shin tidak peduli?

Yong Ha mengepal tinjunya.

"Buagghh!"

Satu pukulan telak bersarang di pipi Jae Shin. Yong Ha terengah. Pukulan itu untuk menyadarkan Jae Shin yang dengan kekeraskepalaannya mau mati sia-sia. Yong Ha tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Apa mati lebih berharga bagimu?" ujarnya setengah berteriak, Jae Shin tidak menjawab, "lalu apa artinya aku untukmu?" tambahnya lagi. Kali ini suaranya bergetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca demi melihat sosok menyedihkan di hadapannya.

Yong Ha tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Jae Shin terdiam demi mendengar ucapannya barusan. Yong Ha menghela nafasnya berat. Dia tahu kerasnya kemauan Jae Shin.

"Pergilah," ujarnya, "hidup seperti yang kau mau! Dan mati saja sana!" Yong Ha kesal sekali melihat pemuda di hadapannya.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Jae Shin yang sedari tadi tidak menatap Yong Ha kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Yong Ha yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "apa aku harus duduk diam dan membiarkan kebenaran yang diperjuangkan kakakku sampai mati hanya dianggap sebagai sampah? Di depan mataku? Dan terlebih lagi karena aku?" Jae Shin berujar tegas pada Yong Ha yang serta merta mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanah basah di bawah kaki mereka. Setitik airmata meluruh jatuh dari mata Yong Ha.

Yong Ha tahu itu. Kalau Jae Shin hanya bermaksud membersihkan nama Hong Byuk Seo asli yang tercemar karena Hong Byuk Seo palsu melakukan pencurian dan pembunuhan. Tapi apa Jae Shin tidak takut kalau-kalau nanti malah dia yang tertangkap dan bukannya Hong Byuk Seo palsu. Yong Ha tidak dapat membayangkan jika saja yang tertangkap adalah Jae Shin.

Jae Shin melangkah lagi. Baru selangkah tapi langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Yong Ha memeluk Jae Shin erat. Masih belum menyerah untuk mencegah Jae Shin pergi ke Woonjoong.

"Jangan pergi," bisiknya lagi. Suaranya bergetar. Cemas dan takut.

"Jangan khawatir, Yong Ha," balas Jae Shin pelan, "aku janji mereka bahkan tidak akan bisa menyentuh rambutku dan aku akan pulang dengan selamat." Jae Shin melepas pelukan Yong Ha dan segera berlari dari sana.

Yong Ha masih berdiri terpaku di sana sambil memandangi punggung Jae Shin yang menjauh ditelan pekatnya malam.

.

.

Yong Ha tahu ini akan terjadi. Maka dibawanya seorang tabib ke Hyang Kwan Chung—ruang obat Sungkyunkwan di mana Jae Shin mungkin berada—dengan mata tertutup dan menyamar menjadi siswa Sungkyunkwan agar si tabib tak melihat pasiennya. Sesampainya di sana, dia tak bisa tidak terkejut melihat banyaknya darah yang mengalir membasahi baju Jae Shin. Dikomandonya sang tabib untuk mengobati luka Jae Shin. Setelah luka Jae Shin ditutup dan diobati disuruhnya tabib itu pergi sementara dia membawa Jae Shin yang kehilangan banyak darah ke kamarnya di asrama.

Yong Ha tidak tega melihat muka Jae Shin yang pucat itu karena kehabisan darah. Belum lagi peluh di sekujur tubuhnya karena dia dipastikan berlarian dari satu atap rumah ke atap lain. Dibaringkannya Jae Shin di dalam lemari. Dia tahu kalau nanti pasti akan ada yang datang untuk memeriksa. Jae Shin sudah akan protes tapi karena dia sangat lemah jadi dia menurut saja.

Benar saja. Sejenak kemudian pintu kamar Yong Ha diketuk dari luar. Segera ditutupnya lemarinya dan menutupkan tirai ke sana. Ketika dia membuka pintunya di sana berdiri Ha In Soo, sang Ketua Murid yang merupakan putera tertua menteri perang.

"Ngapain malam-malam ke mari?" tanya Yong Ha sambil pura-pura menguap dan menunjukkan raut mengantuk.

"Aku mau memberitahukan suatu cerita menarik yang baru saja terjadi," jawab In Soo dengan wajah liciknya yang biasa, "mungkin kau akan suka, Yeorim," tambahnya. In Soo menyebutkan julukan Yong Ha yang berarti playboy itu sambil memamerkan senyum liciknya. Dia lalu melangkah masuk ke kamar Yong Ha.

"Begitu?" Yong Ha berusaha tidak terlihat panik sedikitpun, bagaimana pun juga dia sedang menyembunyikan buronan menteri perang, ayah In Soo, "kalau begitu aku akan mendengarkan."

"Hong Byuk Seo yang dikejar-kejar pasukan menteri perang kabarnya melarikan diri ke Sungkyunkwan," ujar In Soo lambat-lambat sembari berjalan-jalan meneliti ruangan kamar Yong Ha. Yong Ha mengikuti dengan sudut matanya. Sesekali diliriknya lemari tempat dia menyembunyikan Jae Shin.

Yong Ha segera berdiri di depan lemari ketika In Soo mendekat ke sana. Ditepuk-tepuknya pinggangnya sendiri sambil pura-pura menguap lagi.

"Tapi," lanjut In Soo, "tadi aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan dokter yang sedang terburu-buru. Katanya dia baru saja mengobati orang di Hyang Kwan Chung." In Soo berhenti berujar. Ditunjukkanya sebuah kipas berwarna ungu ke depan wajah Yong Ha, "dan kipasmu ini ditemukan di Hyang Kwan Chung ketika kami memeriksa ke sana tadi," lanjutnya lagi.

Yong Ha menelan ludah melihat kipasnya berada di tangan In Soo. Tadi dia memang membawa kipas itu. Dan pasti karena membantu Jae Shin kipas itu tidak dipegangnya dan tertinggal. Dia tidak bisa tidak khawatir kalau-kalau In Soo curiga dia menolong Hong Byuk Seo. Lalu dia berpura-pura kesakitan di perutnya,

"Auch…" Yong Ha memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya bahkan menunjukkan kesakitan yang sangat dalam. Yong Ha memang aktor yang hebat.

In Soo memperhatikannya dan curiga kalau Yong Ha terluka dan mencurigainya sebagai Hong Byuk Seo. Serta merta direnggutnya hanbok Yong Ha dan dibukanya agar perutnya terlihat.

Namun, betapa kecewanya dia tidak menemukan segores luka pun di sana. Wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah sementara Yong Ha menertawakannya.

"Kau pikir, aku ini, Yeorim Gu Yong Ha, adalah Hong Byuk Seo?" Yong Ha masih menahan tawanya, "aku tersanjung sekali, In Soo." Yong Ha lalu tertawa lagi. In Soo yang merah padam mukanya langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut. Jengkel sekali mengetahui dirinya dipermalukan seperti itu.

Yong Ha mengunci pintunya setelah melihat Ha In Soo menjauh. Lalu dibukanya lemarinya dan dikeluarkannya Jae Shin dari sana. Untung saja lemari itu besar dan lega. Dibantunya Jae Shin berbaring di kasurnya. Lalu dengan handuk basah dilapnya keringat di dahi Jae Shin.

"Lihat. Aku kembali 'kan, Yong Ha," ujar Jae Shin dengan nafas terengah-engah menahan luka di perutnya, bekas tombak pasukan menteri perang.

"Bodoh!" suara Yong Ha bergetar, "kau bilang kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh rambutmu! Kau bilang kau akan pulang dengan selamat! Tapi ini kau terluka dan hampir mati!"

"Hmph," Jae Shin mendengus, "kau itu cerewet sekali. Untung saja aku terluka jadi tidak bisa menendangmu karena berisik," tambahnya pelan, dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa bicara.

"Bicara lagi kupatahkan semua tulangmu!" balas Yong Ha sambil mengepalkan jemarinya di depan wajah Jae Shin.

Tapi Yong Ha lalu menghela nafasnya lega. Dia pun tersenyum tulus. Jae Shin hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya.

"Tapi karena kau selamat aku jadi senang," ujarnya seraya menggenggam tangan Jae Shin, "aigoo, senangnya…" ujarnya sambil mengeluskan tangan Jae Shin yang digenggamnya ke pipinya sendiri. Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Apaan sih, berlebihan," sela Jae Shin gusar tapi tidak protes tangannya masih digenggam Yong Ha. Dan Yong Ha tampak tidak peduli dan tetap menggenggam jemari Jae Shin sambil masih tersenyum.

"Kau tahu dari mana aku di Hyang Kwan Chung?" tanya Jae Shin dengan mata tertutup.

"Hei aku ini Gu Yong Ha," jawab Yong Ha lantang yang serta merta duduk tegak lagi.

"Ya. Yang sudah menjadi bayanganku selama sepuluh tahun," jawab Jae Shin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Diam kau," Yong Ha menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, "jangan pernah berbuat begini lagi. Mengerti kau?" tambahnya.

"Hm," jawab Jae Shin.

Yong Ha tersenyum menatap Jae Shin yang menutup matanya. Lelah. Dia tahu itu. Yong Ha lalu ikut tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Jae Shin. Kepalanya dibaringkannya di sebelah lengan Jae Shin yang tertidur di kasurnya. Sementara dia tidur sambil duduk di samping Jae Shin.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

a.n.:

first fict in this fandom. keberadaan fandom ini pun saya yang minta ke admin ffn. karena saya pernah liat banyak kok fict SKKS yang di-post di dalam bahasa asing. well, bagi author yang membaca fict ini diharapkan kiranya mau meluangkan waktunya untuk merepublish fict SKKS-nya ke fandom ini, kalau ada sih.

humm...

review?

big hug for you

concrit?

diterima dengan lapang dada

flame?

loginlah dan jadilah pemberani


End file.
